ReSort
by WithDemonWings
Summary: Maybe, Lily Evans, Remus Lupin and Severus Snape were sorted into the wrong houses. Maybe, if they were re-sorted, things would turn out a little differently. He really hoped they would. Anything would be better then what he had now. AU.


Lucius watched the dark haired boy as he calmly walked to the stool and McGonagall.

Lucius had never been attracted to a boy before, but this one was different.

The hat shouted "Slytherin" and the young boy with his shabby robes and greasy hair, moved to sit at the Slytherin table.

Everyone moved away from him.

The boy ignored them all and pulled out a muggle notebook and began to write.

Lucius watched him, fascinated and intrigued.

**.o.0.o.**

Severus Snape was not a well like boy. He hadn't done anything to anyone, but everyone seemed to pick on him, even those in his house.

He had tried to make friends with three boys on the train but they had all been sorted into Gryffindor and Black wasn't talking to him because he was a snake and Potter was going along with Black and he had seen Remus cast him apologetic looks but he also seemed to be afraid.

His only other friend was Lily, and she was a Gryffindor _and_ a girl...

'Snape!' a voice called to him, and like a fool, he looked up, hoping it would be someone who wanted to talk to him. He had no such luck, instead he got a black eye.

He didn't know what to do and he missed his father and his bear and he just wanted to be held.

He ran from the group that was trying to beat him up and hid farther in the dungeons. Eventually he stopped running and collapsed. Sobbing his heart out because nothing had gone the way it should have.

**.o.0.o.**

Lucius was wandering the dungeons as had become his habit over the last few years when he needed time alone.

It been almost a month since school had started up again and he hadn't really seen the boy much, and whenever he did the boy looked miserable, but he had no idea what he could do help him.

Then he heard it, someone crying.

He had a sneaking suspicion he knew who it was.

Lucius moved cautiously but in his misery the boy didn't notice him. He sat next to the boy and slowly wrapped his arm about the boy who stiffened before curling into Lucius.

The blonde simply held the young boy and let him cry.

Eventually the boys tears began to subside and he just simply lay against the bigger boy.

'What's your name child?' Lucius asked, gently brushing away the tears with his thumb.

The boy snorted at the term, but answered anyway, 'Snape, Severus Snape,' he said, his derision at being called a "child" by a boy only 4 years older than him clear in his voice.

'I'm Lucius Malfoy,' he offered.

'I know,' Severus stated mildly.

'Yes well, would you explain to me what has you hiding in the dungeons,' he asked.

'Why are you still holding me?' Severus asked instead.

'Because sometimes everyone needs to be held every now and again,' Lucius replied.

Severus didn't protest he simply curled into Lucius; it had been so long since someone had held him. His father had stopped comforting him when he'd been three and his mother had begun yelling at his father.

'This wasn't how it was supposed to be!' the young boy blurted suddenly, 'Lily, Remus and me were supposed to be together, in Ravenclaw! Not like this and no one likes me and they keep picking on me and the lions make it worse and I just wish they would all stop!' he sniffled again, trying to keep his tears away, he'd already cried on Malfoy enough for his lifetime.

Lucius pulled the younger boy into a tighter embrace.

'It's okay,' he murmured, 'I'll talk to McGonagall in the morning, see if there's something we can do,' he offered.

'But...'

'I know, she's head of Gryffindor, but she's the one who's most likely to do something,' Lucius replied, 'No one should be bullied in their own house, least of all a Slytherin.'

**.o.0.o.**

'Mr. Malfoy,' Minerva McGonagall looked up in surprise, 'Mr. Snape, what do I owe this visit,' she asked, setting down her quill and offering them seats.

Severus looked rather shy, as he held tightly to Lucius' hand.

'I've come to request a resorting on behalf of Severus Snape,' he intoned formally.

'Why haven't you gone to the headmaster?' McGonagall asked, moving around her desk.

'Because, he would simply brush us off, telling us that the hat was infallible,' he replied, 'several actually,' he added. He had noticed the looks of misery on the faces of a few other students this year.

'Who?' McGonagall asked, she had noticed a few students looking rather miserable but she was curious who he meant.

'Remus Lupin and Lily Evans,' Severus replied, startling the older witch.

Minerva smiled, 'of course, dear,' relieved that she wasn't the only one.

**.o.0.o.**

'We have a rare occurrence tonight,' McGonagall announced later at dinner, surprising everyone, including Dumbledore.

'Several students have requested a resorting, the feel that they are not in the right houses,' she continued.

'Lily Evans,' she called, waiting for the stunned girl to rush to the front, 'Remus Lupin,' the boy rushed forward and the hall was surprised when they found the other's hand and clutched it tightly, 'Severus Snape,' she finished.

When Snape met the other two, Lily threw herself at him, sobbing incoherently into him.

'Miss Evans?' McGonagall asked gently, beckoning her to the stool.

Lily gave her an embarrassed smile and wiped her face on her sleeve before taking a seat and letting the hat fall over her eyes.

'I am sorry, child, I had hoped you would have done well in the house of the Lion, however now I can see I made a grave error,' the hat apologized before yelling out, 'Ravenclaw!' to the room.

Lily grinned and hopped down, moving to sit next to a girl who greeted her warmly as she introduced Lily to her friends.

'Mr. Lupin,' Minerva called the other boy, who was whispering madly to Snape.

Remus hurried up to the stool with a final glance at Severus before his eyes fell to Lily as the hat covered his eyes.

The hat once again apologized before calling out, 'Ravenclaw!' and Lily was on her feet and welcomed Remus to the table with a warm hug.

'Mr. Snape,' McGonagall called.

Severus glanced back to Lucius at the Slytherin table, he gave the younger boy a small smile of encouragement, and Severus made his way to the teacher and the hat.

'Ah, Mr. Snape, I see you've realized the truth,' the hat said kindly, the hat hadn't wanted to put him in Slytherin, but the small boy had insisted, 'Ravenclaw!' the hat shouted for the third time.

Severus headed to the table, glancing at Lucius, who had a warm smile and a nod for him.

He was greeted by a sobbing Lily and an apologetic Remus. He found that the girl Lily had known was named Alice.

Alice asked Severus something about their potions assignment and he answered, explaining stuff that their professor hadn't. Everyone was listening intently, some even making notes.

'Wow, you really know your stuff,' one of the other boys in their year commented.

Severus blushed, but Lily answered for him, 'he's a natural at potions, he does everything so effortlessly,' she gushed.

'Says the girl who can get every charm on practically the first try,' Remus teased.

'I heard you were the first to transfigure that bleeding needle on the third try,' commented another of the boys, causing Remus to blush too.

'We all have our strength and weaknesses,' Severus offered.

Before anyone could answer a paper bird fluttered in front of Severus, it collapsed on itself when it landed.

'_I'll always be around if you need someone to lean on, don't forget your favourite snake,' _the short note read causing Severus to chuckle softly.

He glanced up at Lucius, and the blonde boy gave him a warm smile, causing Snape to blush again.

**.o.0.o.**

The blonde returned to the conversation that was going on around him, content that he'd helped someone who had needed it.

The simple action of resorting three students had effectively changed the way the future would turn out.

Draco could only hope it would be for the better.

* * *

_Please review!_


End file.
